Landstalker
by Riku Masamune
Summary: Follow Nigel and Friday in my rendition of the greatest games for the Sega Genesis, Landstaler: The Legendary Treasure of King Nole.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Nigel, I want you to get me the Statue of Jypta." Said an old man. The old man has long silver hair old dusty clothing and a long wooden cane with gold outlining.

"Jypta Statue?" Nigel has blonde spiky hair, green shirt, a silver breastplate, brown leather gloves, light blue jeans, and brown leather boots.

"Yes, venture deep into the Jypta Ruins and get that statue."

"Why me?"

"Because you're a petty thief…"

"Treasure Hunter!" Nigel shouted

"Geez… No need to shout, but whatever you'll be paid handsomely."

"Alright! Now were talking!"

"You have two weeks."

"Alright, later pops!" Nigel went to the bay waiting for the next boat to get to a different continent. It arrived shortly after and Nigel went on it and sailed to his destination. Nigel ran out of the town and crossed through many after and asked them all on how to get the to Jypta Ruins and they all responded in silence. After a few days of travel Nigel made it to a depressed town, it was like a ghost town. "I'm so hungry." Nigel groaned

An old lady walked up to Nigel, she looked just like the old man, "It's been a while since we had any visitors, come with me." Nigel followed the old woman

"I'm looking for the Jypta Statue" Nigel said with courage

"Now why would you want to go to that cursed place?"

"I'm on a mission and I'm going to retrieve it for some one."

"Follow the river and you'll cross it when there's a fork in the road and climb up the wall keep walking you find a vine, near a waterfall, that leads into the heart of the ruins."

"Thanks. How do you know so much?"

"My husband and I we're looking for it a long time ago. Come to my house and rest."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"You'll need your strength and I'll prepare a great meal for you."

"Alright, I'll stay."

"Good choice." They walked to her house and entered, she started to cook while Nigel took off his bag and placed it in the corner, he started to roll out his bed and laid down for a while, "Alright Nigel. Diners ready."

"Mom? Is that you?"

"Me? Your Mom?"

Nigel opened his eyes, "My apologies." Nigel sat down in front of a bowl and started to eat quickly, "Thanks for the meal."

"Not a problem. By morning you should have your strength back unless there's another sandstorm like usual."

"I'll brave that storm!"

"Good luck."

Nigel finished his soup. Nigel yawned, "Well I'm going to bed and make an early start." Nigel slept and when the sun started to rise he got up and packed his bags silently and started to leave the house.

"Going some where?" The old woman asked

"I was going to go back to my quest."

"Not without this." She tossed him a broadsword

"Thanks." Nigel strapped the sheath to his belt

"It was my husbands."

"Alright, You said to follow a river till I see a fork in the water cross the river, climb up the wall scale that wall until I find a vine near a waterfall, climb that and I'm in the ruins?"

"Precisely. You might want to head west for a while that's the easiest way to get to the river."

"Alright thanks." Nigel walked west for a while till he reached water and followed the water north. Nigel kept walking not paying attention to anything and tripped, "What was that?" Nigel looked closely at it and it was a fork, "Well there's a fork in the road. Time to cross the river." Nigel got up and wiped off the dust and crossed the river and climbed up the wall, "I'm scared of heights, and this is too high!" Nigel carefully walked against the wall and felt a grassy thing, "found the vine." He climbed up it and entered the cave, "Jypta Ruins."

It was a dark cave filled with holes Nigel picked up a torch and set it a flame, "Now I can see."

Nigel walked carefully on the stone tiles and crossed a bridge and saw a statue, "There it is. This is wonderful prize." Nigel picked it up and heard a rumbling sound and saw a boulder and started to run from it. He found a secret exit and the boulder kept on following him. He crossed an old stone bridge with holes in it and jumped over them and the bolder fell in it, "That was a close one." He crossed the whole bridge and made it to the port town where he first started, "I wasted all that time walking through various villages and I could have just crossed the bridge. Oh well at least I got a sword out of it."

Nigel went to the inn and rested the night. In the morning he went to the harbor and waited for the ship, he waited and waited, "if you're looking for the ship to get to Kalva than your going to be sitting there for a whole week. You can stay at my place until then. Who knows maybe you can help me work in exchange." said a sailor.

"Ok. Well I'm a Treasure Hunter, but I guess I could do labor for a change."

"Thanks." The sailor paused, "Alright first things first lets get to my place." Nigel followed him to his house. When they entered a raunchy smell came to Nigel, it was a combination of fish and sweat, "Well it's not much but this is home."

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you know of any ships leaving for Maple? I want to go back to my hometown and visit my mom. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Maple… nope none that are leaving soon. Next one to head for Maple is in three weeks."

"Thanks…"

"What's your name?"

"Nigel."

"Nigel nice to meet you. I'm Seth. If I remember correctly you said you were a treasure hunter."

"That's right."

"My mom and dad were treasure hunters. On their last journey they were looking for a statue or something like that."

"The Statue of Jypta?"

"Yes that would be it."

"Why would they want some useless statue? It has no purpose."

"It's one of our continents greatest treasures."

"I see. It has no special powers it's just valuable."

"Correct. Well the guest room is upstairs and to the left. After your done setting up change into these cloths." Nigel followed orders and came downstairs in his sailor outfit, "Well it fits and you look good in it. Why do you still have your backpack on?"

"My own reasons."

"So it's like a security blanket. Oh well. Let's get to work." Nigel and Seth walked back to the harbor, "The job is simple just take crates off the boat and put them on the dock then we cart them and label them at the house and we ship them off."

"So what does the job pay?"

"Pay? You're working for your rent."

"Dang."

"Don't worry you'll keep some money."

"So lets get to work then." Nigel jumped on the ship and started taking off all the crates and stacking them up neatly, they then carted them to the house and sorted them.

"You worked pretty quick there."

"I always do."

"That's good." Nigel heard a beeping noise and was turning his head from side to side, "I'm getting a message." Seth walked over to his table and looked at the paper that was coming out, "Nigel, my friend the next ship to kalva is on the way. Better hurry." Nigel got up and started to run, "Thanks for your help!"

Nigel just casually waved as he ran he then turned around and went back, "I forgot my stuff…"

"I'm surprised you didn't put your cloths in your bag…"

"This big statue is in the way." Nigel ran up the stairs changed his clothing and ran back downstairs, "You want your sailor outfit back?"

"No you keep it… Never know when it might come in handy."

Nigel stuffed it in his backpack and ran out the door. He ran all the way to the boat just in time for departure.

Nigel walked in the store, "Where is he? The old man is always late!"

"Nigel. Glad to see you. Come to the roof." Nigel followed him to the roof and handed him the Jypta Statue, "It's a wonderful find, and you're a week and a few days early. That truly was quick. Here's two thousand gold. That should keep you busy for a while."

"Help… Help!" A nymph zoomed towards Nigel and hid behind him. She was being chased by a beautiful young lady with long blonde hair and a nice build, followed by her two monster assistants one monster was short and fat and the other tall and skinny, they were both goblins.

"Hand over the girl." She announced. Her two assistants mimicked her.

"Help me. They're after me because I know about King Nole's Treasures"

"You do!"

"Quit talking and hand her over!" Kayla and her assistants went inside the store and Nigel jumped off the roof and hid behind a tree, "We'll get you…"

"So you know where the treasures are?"

"No…"

"Quit messing around girl which is it?"

"It's Friday! Don't call me girl, shorty or whatever…"

"Ok and you can call me Nigel"

"I know the location…"

"Just tell me about and my treasure senses will lead the way… And lets get one thing straight I'm not your follower…"

"Ok…"

"I want those treasures ASAP."

"Follow me..,"

Nigel sighed and followed Friday to a big bird. Nigel handed the money to the owner and hopped on. After a little bit of flying Nigel and Friday got into a discussion, "You know that was a little pricy…"

"Did you not say you wanted the treasures now?"

"But two thousand gol—"

Friday slapped Nigel, "Shut up! The treasures are worth more than that…"

The bird got close to a cliff, "I got a bad feeling about this." Nigel said

The bird landed, "Let's start our adventure." Friday said cheerfully


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

There was a statue of a goddess where the bird landed and a cave entrance. "So should we enter the cave?" Nigel asked

"Well what else is there for you o do? Jump off the cliff and swim in an unknown place?" Friday asked rhetorically

"Fine. But what if it's dark and scary in there?"

Friday slapped Nigel, "You pansy. Grow a backbone and enter the cave!" she yelled

"Fine, fine. You don't have to be so mean."

So Nigel and Friday entered the cave, "See it's not so bad. In fact the room is clear, except for the locked door."

"Great… Well it's not to late to jump off the cliff and go for a swim."

"No! And the cliff is nearly three-thousand feet with sharp jagged rocks at the bottom."

"Fine let's see what else we can find." Nigel took a few steps and the door behind him closed, "Great… We're locked in."

Friday flew around the room, "Hey look! There's something written on this wall." Nigel walked to Friday, "What's it say?"

"What? You can't read? What kind of fairy are you any ways?"

"Fairy! I'm a sprite, and no I can't."

"It reads; _Death and woe to whomever enters this land to look for the 'Legendary Treasures'._ See, it even tells us to turn back."

"Wait. You say you're a 'Treasure Hunter' but you're scared of a little threat? Don't you want to become rich?"

Nigel sighed, "Fine. But how do you suppose you open the door? Should I say _Open Sesame-_" The door opened

"Wow? You know how to open doors with _magic_."

"It's something I saw in a movie. Well let's go on."

"No turning back now…"

Nigel wandered the halls until he made it to a big room, "That cliff is a little high to get on."

"There is a big stone you can push to get up on the cliff…"

"Wait? This requires moving heavy objects?" Nigel sighed, "Oh well. There's no other choice." Nigel pushed the stone and got on the cliff and continued walking, "You know that stone wasn't that heavy…"

Friday interrupted Nigel, "Do you ever shut up? Are you going to be like this the whole trip!" _I'd rather die than continue adventuring with this blabbermouth…_

"You say something?"

"Nope nothing." Nigel continued walking, "Look out!" But it was too late, Nigel fell into the hole, "Are you okay?"

"Why is the ground moving?"

"We're on a raft in water. Don't ask why, but I think this cave is a sewer."

Nigel got up, "Wow, what a wonderful place. There are ruins over there but this raft isn't going there." Nigel looked around, "Is it me or are we moving faster every second?"

"Don't look know but there's a waterfall." The raft went over the waterfall, "Jump!" Nigel listened and landed on the ground in front of him. "Wow. You would've been dead if you didn't jump." She said as she looked at the water flow, "The raft broke and I can't even see the bottom." She zoomed over to Nigel who was passed out on the ground, "Nigel? Nigel! Wake up!"

A female red-colored bear was walking on the trail and looked at Nigel who was in the middle of her path, "Omigosh, a man! I'll go get Father."

"Hey wait up!" Friday shouted but she was to far off to hear Friday.


End file.
